James Sirius Potter in Barnes and Noble
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: James, Albus and Lily go to Barnes and Noble's in London's Oxford street. What will happen when the three Potter children discover their father's adventures written by some J.K. Rowling? One-shot I had in mind since a while ago. Enjoy, R&R!


Hello everyone, so today we don't have school (YAY!) and I decided to write this little one-shot I'd planned a while ago. It's basically about James going to Barnes and Noble with his siblings Albus and Lily, and discovering his dad's books written by some woman called J. K. Rowling.

Ages: James is 12, Albus is 11, Lily is 7.

* * *

"This muggle world is so boring, mom," Albus groaned as they walked through the streets of muggle London.

"Why don't we go back to The Burrow?" Lily asked. "Hugo and I were playing Wizarding chess."

"I need to buy some muggle stuff for your grandfather," Ginny answered. "Now, I need to go over to Piccadilly Circus. I heard there's a muggle booksellers in Oxford Street called Barnes and Noble's. Would you like to wait there for me?"

"Better than going to a plastic duck shop..." James sighed. "Okay then. We'll wait there."

Ginny smiled, "Good."

When they arrived to Barnes and Noble's, Ginny handed James 100 pounds.

"I don't know if that's enough for a muggle book," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "But just buy the cheapest one then."

"It won't be enough if we were to buy a golden book," James chuckled to Albus's ear, but took the money. "Yes mom. Thanks!"

Ginny smiled and bade her children goodbye as she walked away from the muggle booksellers. A few seconds later, the three Potter children dashed inside.

"Let's go check those books!" said Albus happily, since he loved reading. He was pointing at the juvenile novels, which were in a separate aisle.

The three of them started walking through the aisle. Lily started reading a book called _Beezus and Ramona_, while Albus took a book he'd never heard of but that seemed pretty interesting: _Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief_. James however, looked from place to place for a book.

"Twilight?" he said. "I wonder what that is...The Mysterious Benedict Society? Oh, the house in the cover looks like The Burrow. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? That's just..." the boy froze and went back to the book. There were seven of them, all saying 'Harry Potter and the...'

"Albus, come here," James called his brother. When the boy stood up and came to James, he pointed the book. "Isn't it weird there's a book with dad's name? I mean, it would be normal to find it in Flourish and Blotts, but in a muggle library...?"

"There must be a million Harry Potters around," Albus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But look," James insisted. "The Philosopher's Stone! The Chamber of Secrets! The Prisoner of Azkaban! Those are all dad's adventures, remember? He's told us a million times since we were Lily's age."

"Let's check them," Albus suggested, grabbing all seven books and stacking them in a pile on the floor. Lily, who had been peacefully reading her book, looked up and found her two brothers concentrated on reading the first two books of the series.

"I wonder who might this J.K. Rowling be..." Albus commented while he was reading.

"This must be dad in the book," James concluded, closing the book as he finished chapter one. "There's Dudley and his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia...and the most significant of all: McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbeldore itself."

"Same here," agreed Albus, closing The Chamber of Secrets book.

"How do muggles know about our world?" James asked. "I mean...how does this muggle who wrote the book know?"

"No idea," Albus said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's really weird. It seems like she wrote down dad's years in Hogwarts, the war against Voldemort and all..."

"I'm going to go ask the assistant," decided James, rising from the floor. "Albus, stay here with Lily."

James left his two little siblings looking at him with questioning glances and walked to the assistant, who was a young man in his early twenties.

"Hello!" he greeted James. "May I help you?"

"Hum, yes..." James said. "I wanted to know who this J.K. Rowling is."

"You don't know who J.K. Rowling is!" The assistant cried. "It can't be! She's the most famous writer in the world! This novel you hold in your hand," the man pointed to the book. "Is the best one I've ever read. She wrote it. It's incredible she got it all from her imagination!"

"How did she know?" James asked.

The assistant looked at him, startled. "How did she know...what?"

"How did she know about all of this world she's written about?" James insisted. "How did she know about Harry Potter?"

The assistant laughed, "Boy, it's just a novel. She made it all up from her imagination!"

"But...but Harry Potter's my dad!" James cried furiously. "How do you muggles know about this?"

He looked at James, puzzled. Then he laughed, "Oh I see. You're one of these fans, aren't you? Well, sadly J.K. Rowling is not coming until Monday. Sorry boy!"

"But...but it's true!" James insisted.

"Yeah, right," the assistant laughed. "And now you're gonna tell my that boy over there," he pointed at Albus. "Is Percy Jackson's son."

Now it was James's turn to look puzzled, "I don't know any Percy Jackson. He is my brother Albus!"

"You even know the character's son's names," the assistant chuckled. "And you said you didn't know who J.K. Rowling was."

James glared at the assistant and went away to his siblings.

"We'd better buy them all so dad gives us a reasonable explanation for this," James fumed. "They laughed at me! They said it was fiction!"

He grabbed the stack of Harry Potter books and stormed downstairs to pay them. Albus and Lily followed him, the first one looking concerned and the second one giggling, holding the book she was reading in her hands.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Albus cried as he read through the Goblet of Fire. "You actually dated Peter Chang's mother?"

Harry did a sigh and nodded, "Yes. Yes I did."

"And did really uncle Ron date the mother of that idiot Kayla Brown?" James asked as he flipped one page of the Half-Blood Prince.

"Yeah, he did..." Harry answered.

"MOM!" James cried "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"What?" Ginny laughed.

"YOU ACTUALLY DATED JOHN THOMAS'S FATHER?" He screamed, shaking the book in his hands.

Ginny nodded.

"And did Aunt Hermione REALLY kiss Viktor Krum?" Albus asked, bewildered.

"Whoever this J.K. Rowling might be," Harry chuckled, "she certainly did it well on sneaking on every detail of my Hogwarts life."

* * *

Ta-daah! So how did you like that? I've had this idea for a while now so I hope you like it and please review! ^^ I'm going to start some new Harry Potter fics (nextgen, firstgen and one little secondgen I've got planned...) so stay tuned to Nikki-TDI!

-Nikki :)


End file.
